Christmas In Lylat
by Jbv
Summary: A Christmas special based on my other Fanfic. Fox gives Krystal the best gift of all.


_Disclaimer: The author of this story does not own the Star Fox franchise, or Nintendo, in any way, shape or form. Star Fox, and all related characters, are copyright of Nintendo._

Christmas in Lylat

It was a snowy day on Corneria, a rare site. Fox wandered from store to store trying to pick up gifts for his teammates, his work always made him get gifts at the last minute. The snow was starting to build up to about a foot inside the city now and the temperature kept dropping lower and lower proving that it was December.

Falco was first for the vulpine to cross off his list. The easiest of all of his team he'd been talking about wanting a new blaster for half a year now. Walking into the store a sudden temperature change came over the vulpine of atleast 60 degrees. Looking into the store he could see weapons from wall to wall incased in thick glass. It was obvious for him to pick out what Falco would want, the bigger the better and he loved alot of firepower. "Perfect" He said to himself as he approached a huge blaster with a slight blue glow to it. His favorite color was blue and the blaster looked even better than his.

The info on the glass showed that the gun wasn't just better than his current one but it also had a 10 year warranty, perfect for Falco since he had broken several blasters before. The price was pretty high compared to the others. The vulpine wasn't short on any money or spirit so he didn't think twice to spend the price for his friend, the Aparoid war that had just finished months ago gave him and his team a very large payday.

Next up was Slippy. He gave no hints on what he would like so Fox had to think fast on what he would get the toad. "Ah I got it!" Fox said aloud, Slippy was an expert mechanic and loved working on anything from blasters to Arwings to tanks and even a submarine Slippy did it all. Fox rushed to a tool store trying to find something that would be useful for the frog.

"Do you need any help there sir?" A worker at the store asked him. "Yeah I'm looking for something special for a friend that loves to fix things." Fox kept his head slightly to the side so nobody freaked out at the sight of him. "Well what kind of things?" The worker asked making the vulpine think to himself _"Oh great, I'm going to start another crowd of people and not get done."_ With a gulp he let out "Guns and vehicles, n-nothing special." The worker only sat in silence trying to figure out what profession would have someone working with guns _and _vehicles.

Finally shrugging his confusion off the store worker just went to the back room, Fox wasn't surprised and thought he had left for good. He was surprised when he came back with a huge wrench, bigger than any he had ever seen. "This should be good for him, you can pull out these attachments and do any type of job." The wrench was like a Swiss Army knife and had multiple tools. "I'll take it." The vulpine said turning his face only to get recognized "Wait you're Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox!" He exclaimed making the vulpine angry on the inside knowing now a mass army of crazed fans would try to get an autograph. "Could I have your-" "Yeah sure give me a pen." The vulpine sighed before he could ask. "Thank you so much, just for that I'm sure we could take ten percent off!" _"Well atleast there isn't an army of fans from him yelling it so loud, oh well I guess nothing bad came out of this."_

He quickly left the store after buying Slippy's gift and went to look for Peppy, the third on his list. Even though the hare was retiring from the team he had been a father figure to Fox and Fox couldn't remember a Christmas where he hadn't given something to Peppy.

Fox knew what he wanted to get for Peppy, a new chair for his home. Peppy always brought the chair he had with him onto the Great Fox and it was worn down and tattered, but how would he get it to Peppy without him noticing. Suddenly he had an idea, he'd send it to Peppy's house and when he went home on Christmas day he'd find the chair. With that the fox headed for a furniture store and picked out the best chair they had.

Now the vulpine let out a sigh of relief that he only had one more person to get a gift for but he saved the best for last, Krystal. After Krystal had admitted her love for him on Sauria while they were fighting the Aparoids Fox decided that this Christmas he would try something very extreme for her. Fox knew he didn't have much time before the stores closed and the sun had already gone down.

He hurried towards a jewelry store, it was the only thing he knew to get her. She never asked for anything and didn't show any interest to anything except Fox, her memories and her Arwing. As soon as he turned to enter the store someone called him. "Krystal why do you have to call me now.." He muttered before clicking his PDA and turning so she couldn't see where he was on the screen. "Fox where have you been?" She asked in the sweet tone she normally did. "I've just been busy." He muttered in a low volume. "Okay I was just wondering when you'd be back, I found something that might interest you." With that he smiled not saying anything for a moment trying to think what it might be. "Okay, just hurry. I love you, bye." With that she hung up and he headed into the store determined to get something that would amaze her.

"Fox McCloud?!" Someone shouted as soon as he got in the store. He only blushed and turned away trying to avoid the attention. "So which do you want?" The clerk asked and he looked upon all of the diamonds and gold jewelry in the glass case. "I need something very very special and I don't care about price." The seller's eyes grew wide at the sound of what seemed to be heaven for her. "Well this one would be nice if you'd like to ask her the question, or maybe just even for the holidays." "Hmm." He thought about it knowing she pointed at the most expensive thing they had. "Alright, I'll take it." "Good choice." She smirked as he paid in cash for what he had bought.

The vulpine was happy that the worst part of the holidays were over. He was excited to get back to the Great Fox and see what Krystal had for him to see. He came back to find Krystal on his laptop looking at different things with about 50 tabs opened. "Do you even know how that thing works yet?" He asked knowing she had checked her computer long ago and found some embarrassing things he had written about her. "Yes..Sorta.." She giggled and hit the red 'X' closing all the tabs and opened the webpage she wanted to show him.

"See we could rent one of these and spend Christmas in a log cabin." She smiled at him, her tail wagged slightly making him unable to stop from laughing. "I can't believe they still have those.. Alright if you can book one I'll go." She was one step ahead. "I already booked so you don't have a choice." He only smiled at her "I feel so important." He joked before heading to pack up the clothes he needed.

Entering the room he found that Krystal was already packed up and ready, he only laughed a little more and got his bag ready even though they wouldn't leave until the next day. While packing he put what he had bought in his suitcase and zipped it up as tight as possible.

The next morning Fox and Krystal headed for Fichina, where the cabins were located. The Climate Control Center was in great condition and the frozen world had the highest average temperature in it's history at 20 degrees. They checked into the cabin and fixed it up awaiting Falco and Slippy's appearances. Fox decided to do something instead of wasting the time of Christmas eve and went out looking for a good sized tree for them.

"Great..I didn't bring an axe.." He muttered as he found what he thought to be the best tree he had seen. He laughed like a maniac jokingly for a moment, pulled out his blaster and brought down the tree with a barrage of laser fire.

He came into the cabin to find Krystal nailing a wreathe to the front door. "I shot down a tree for us." He said making her laugh with him. "Way to go but you couldn't get us food?" She joked and with that he headed in. Fox put up the tree and Falco and Slippy came in, set up their rooms and went to bed the same plan that Krystal and Fox had but they were distracted by the fire and slept together next to the tree and the fire.

The next day the team woke up and exchanged gifts. Slippy got a game strategy book from Falco trying to give him the hint because Falco had always beaten him at the game, the wrench from Fox, A new shirt from Peppy and a really nice flashlight from Krystal. Falco received a new attachment for his Arwing from Slippy, the blaster from Fox, new shoes from Peppy and a knife from Krystal.

Next was Fox's turn to open, to his surprise Krystal had gotten him two gifts. He opened Falco's first and found that he had gotten him a new attachment for his blaster to increase it's damage, Slippy had given him a new vest with the team's logo imprinted on the pocket. He was excited slightly to see what Krystal had gotten him and tore through the gift like a child only to find a pair of slippers. "What the..Krystal?!" Was all he could say before he burst out laughing, it was a pair of Fox McCloud slippers. "I saw them and I had to buy them." She was cracking up as well, the vulpine's expression when he opened the gift was priceless. The second gift was smaller and when he opened it he found a small business card with writing on it.

It read _"Go outside" _and the vulpine looked out the window to see his old Arwing that had been in ruins a few months ago repaired, the best present he had ever received. The Arwing was his favorite and always needed maintenance so the vixen paid for a repair of everything. Fox wondered why Slippy hadn't done it but it's one thing to repair or upgrade an Arwing but its another thing to rebuild one in a short amount of time. "I love you Krystal.." He muttered staring out in disbelief at the present making Slippy and Falco laugh slightly. Fox opened Peppy's gift and found a new pair of combat boots and was glad, he needed a new pair.

Krystal opened her gifts and found Falco had given her a box of perfume, he had no idea on what a girl would want for Christmas and Slippy had given her an upgraded version of her blaster. Peppy gave the vixen a bracelet making Slippy and Falco slightly annoyed knowing it must've cost more than the clothing they got.

"Wait, where's Fox's present?" Krystal asked making Slippy and Falco glare at him. "Way to go Fox get everyone but your girlfriend a gift." Falco said but Fox had a better idea to give his present. "I've got one, I'm just going to give it at the perfect time." He said making them laugh "Sure like you even have one." Falco said in return.

Krystal was slightly disappointed but excited to find out what he could've gotten her. He waited for Falco and Slippy to go to another room and went to Krystal. "Okay now that we're alone I've got something for you." He seemed slightly nervous and was shaking only making her scared for a moment.

"Krystal..Umm..W-W" He gulped trying to figure out how to word this "Will you marry me?" He was on a knee and she hadn't noticed him kneeling at all. She stood there in shock, none of them notice Falco and Slippy were back in the room. Everyone in the room was still except the vulpine was shaking. The only noise heard was their combined breathing. "I-I know it's early but I know I won't want to be with anyone else." She felt like she was going to pass out and finally said "Fox...Y-Yes I will.." Slippy yelled out a "Woohoo!" Breaking the silence and everyone looked over at him making him blush under his green skin.

Krystal quickly looked back to the vulpine who was sliding the ring up her finger making her let out a tear of happiness. "I love you Fox.." She said trying to control herself from bursting into tears "I love you too, you've made me so happy today." He smiled back. Falco left the room trying to get away from the scene. The two crashed on the couch again enjoying each other's company and not moving until Slippy had finished fixing the dinner he wanted to make and with that the Star Fox team had a very merry Christmas.

_-Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this short one shot. hopefully not very many errors. This story was based on my other Fanfic and just placed into the future and might even become a chapter of it. I promised a Christmas Special and it came slightly late but I still got it done. Hope you enjoy and have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.-_


End file.
